The instant invention relates to pluggable optical transceivers, and more particularly to a pivoting release actuator for quickly and easily removing a small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver from a transceiver receptacle cage assembly.
Pluggable optical transceivers are known in the art, and have been the subject of various industry standards and sourcing agreements. In particular, multiple vendors have entered into a multi-source agreement (MSA) setting forth common standards and specifications for small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceivers. By way of review, an optical transceiver is an integrated fiber optic component including an optical transmitter and an optical receiver. The pluggable transceiver includes a first end with a fiber optic connector, and a second end with an electrical connector. For the SFP transceiver, the fiber optical connector is a LC-type duplex connector. The electrical connector is a card edge connector that is received into a female electrical connector housed inside a receptacle. The receptacle assembly is mounted on a daughter card of a host system. A common mechanical and electrical outline for the SFP transceiver is defined by the MSA. However, each individual manufacturer (vendor) is responsible for its own development and manufacturing of the SFP transceiver as well as developing a method for releasing the transceiver from the receptacle assembly.
The MSA provides some specifications for securing the transceiver to the receptacle cage. Particularly, the MSA specifies a spring-loaded latching tab in the receptacle that engages a standard locking detent on the bottom surface of the transceiver. When the transceiver is slidably inserted into the receptacle, the detent engages the latching tab and the transceiver is physically retained in place by the interlocking engagement of the detent to the latching tab.
Turning to the subject of the present invention, the MSA does not provide any standard mechanisms for releasing and removing the transceiver from the receptacle cage. In this regard, the instant invention provides a novel actuator assembly for disengaging the latching tab from the detent, thus allowing a person to easily remove the transceiver from the receptacle.
More specifically, the actuator assembly of the present invention comprises three separate components. The first component is a slide member slidably mounted on the bottom surface of the transceiver. The slide member is located adjacent to the locking detent on the transceiver.
In addition, the actuator assembly further comprises an actuator pivotably mounted at the front end of the transceiver adjacent to the bottom surface of the transceiver. The actuator includes a cam-shaped cross-bar. Initially, the transceiver is locked in the receptacle cage, and the actuator is in a closed position. Downward and forward rotation of the actuator causes the cross-bar to engage the forward end of the slide member. The cross-bar pushes the slide in a linear direction rearwardly towards the latching tab in the receptacle cage. The slide member has angled cam-surfaces that engage the latching tab and cause the tab to become disengaged from the locking detent. In this manner, the transceiver is released from the receptacle cage. After the transceiver is released, kick-out springs in the receptacle cage automatically force the transceiver to slide forward. The user can then pull the transceiver out of the receptacle easily.
The actuator assembly further comprises a spring captured within a channel in the slide member. When the actuator is rotated downwards to unlock the transceiver from the receptacle cage, the spring is compressed. When the user releases the actuator, the spring forces the slide member to spring back to its initial, forward position, and the actuator to rotate back to its initial, closed position.
Among the objects of the instant invention are: providing an optical transceiver module having an integrated actuator assembly; providing an actuator assembly that can pivot and rotate from a closed position to an open position; providing an actuator assembly having a slide member that can engage a latching tab in a receptacle cage to unlock a transceiver module from the cage; providing an actuator assembly, wherein the profile of the assembly is substantially within the defined dimensions of the transceiver module; and providing an actuator assembly having a spring biased self-return feature.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.